


Naughty

by Devils_Official



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Space Husbands, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Sendak decides he’s had enough of Lotor’s reckless behavior. A punishment is in order.Based on a convo from the Lodak discord server ;)





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbitone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/gifts).



> A culet is the closest I could come up with to the technical term for “butt cape” in my 30 seconds of googling.   
> This is tagged as mildly dubious consent but Lotor doesn’t explicitly agree to thestuff happening in this fic, but he’s not against it, either.

Sendak dragged Lotor back to the Imperial Suite by a firm grip on his upper arm, so fast Lotor was practically jogging to keep up.

“Sendak! Sendak, what the hell are you doing? You can’t just- I’m the Emperor now!” Lotor hissed, glancing around at the sentries patrolling the halls.

Sendak made a note to wipe their memories later, just in case, but otherwise didn’t respond.  

“Sendak!” Lotor tried again, desperately. 

They hadn’t seen each other in over a year -from Sendak’s perspective, anyway; it was closer to two for Lotor -so what the hell had he been thinking? Had he thrown all sense of perspective out the window, just because Sendak had been MIA? Just because he’d been betrayed?

Sendak pulled him through the Suite to the bedroom, not stopping until he was able to sit on the bed and put Lotor over his knee. Maybe  _ this _ would get through to him; nothing else had. 

“What-?” Lotor began to ask, as Sendak flipped up the culet -such a ridiculous, showy thing, much like Lotor himself- and pushed down his pants, exposing his ass. 

“What the  _ fuck _ were you thinking?” Sendak growled. He had to admit that, despite his anger (most of which was actually helpless worry), the sight of Lotor’s ass was as stimulating as ever. 

Lotor cried out deliciously when he struck it. “ _ Sendak! _ ” He struggled to free himself, but Sendak had the prosthetic placed firmly on his back; there was no getting out of this.

“Putting yourself in that much danger? And for what?” He punctuated the questions with three more swift strikes, each one harder than the last, enjoying the way his ass bounced and jiggled with each smack. “Did you honestly think the mighty paladins of Voltron would ever deal with you in good faith?”

“I didn’t-“ He gasped when Sendak’s hand came down again. “I didn’t have a  _ choice _ !” 

“Of course you did,” Sendak hissed. He massaged Lotor’s ass firmly, the skin hot to the touch already. Maybe Lotor would actually think twice before doing something this idiotic again. 

(If not, Sendak could always teach him another lesson.) 

Lotor groaned and squirmed, kicking helplessly, so Sendak spanked him again for good measure. 

“This is what you get for making such stupid decisions,” Sendak said sternly. “If you won’t listen to me, then I have to get through to you some other way. This is for your own good.” He let loose a flurry of harsh spanks on Lotor’s ass, Lotor crying out at each one.

It was almost satisfying went Lotor finally went limp, as if in defeat, except that….

Sendak could feel how hard he was, cock pressed against Sendak’s thigh. The way he shifted his hips as much as he was able, searching for more stimulation.

“Naughty  _ brat _ ,” Sendak growled. “Are you getting off on this?”

“N _ -nng _ ,” Lotor said intelligibly, when Sendak squeezed his shapely, bruised ass. 

“I should have known that you would be impossible to punish,” Sendak said, trying to act irritated to hide just how aroused he was by this. He didn’t want Lotor to think he could use this to get what he wanted; that would only encourage more reckless behavior, and that was the last thing he needed. “Maybe I should spank you until you come.”

Lotor made a sound halfway between a moan and a whimper, which Sendak took as a yes. 

Once, Sendak would have been concerned about doing something like this. Lotor was small, and fragile-looking, for a Galra, but if anything, he was the hardiest of them all; he could take this. 

It took maybe a dozen more spanks for Lotor to stiffen up, arching his back and rutting against Sendak’s thigh, crying out with a rare disregard for how loud he was being. 

Lotor’s orgasm did not stop Sendak; he kept going until Lotor was whimpering and shaking, and half-hard again. He really was  _ impossible _ to punish. 

Sendak scooped him up and dropped him on the bed. He stood and freed his dripping cock -he hadn’t come while spanking Lotor, but it had been a very near thing - before pulling Lotor’s hips up enough that all he had to do was press in. His cock was certainly wet enough for it. 

Lotor’s moans were muffled by the mattress his face was pressed into, though still loud. 

Sendak fucked him, hard and fast and rough. Having Lotor squirm and come in his lap from a spanking had affected him more than he would ever admit aloud. (He had a feeling that Lotor knew, or could guess, based on this treatment, though.)

Sendak put one hand on the back of Lotor’s head, to keep his face pressed into the mattress, making his back arch so beautifully. He used the prosthetic to drag his hips back as he thrust his own forward, and it was even better than he remembered. Memory had nothing on the real thing, after all. 

He was vaguely aware of Lotor coming again, sobbing with the force of it, but he only thrust harder, faster, chasing his own release, as Lotor struggled weakly underneath him.

The rush of pleasure, when it did come, made him dizzy with how good it was. He collapsed on the bed, on his side, pulling Lotor with him, holding him securely.

“Don’t even think of putting yourself in a situation like that ever again,” he said directly in Lotor’s ear.

“Mmph?”

“You know it was a bad idea to place your trust  _ -your life _ -in the hands of the Paladins.” 

“I know,” Lotor said in a small voice. “I- If I could have- I didn’t have a choice. I had nowhere else to turn.”

Sendak sighed, dropping a kiss on Lotor’s shoulder. “Don’t trust them again.”

“I’ve never trusted them,” Lotor said with a small bitter laugh. “I just didn’t have a choice. They were better than the alternative, if not by much. But the Empire is mine, and the Fire Of Purification is mine, and you are mine.”

“Yes,” Sendak agreed. He urged Lotor to roll over and face him, and Sendak kissed him softly, just a reminder than Sendak would always love him, no matter what.

“Were you really that angry?” Lotor asked.

“Not really,” Sendak admitted. “I was more worried, than anything else. I- I don’t know what I would have done if something had happened to you, baby.” He brushed his thumb over the tears tracks on Lotor’s cheek. “Did I hurt you?”

“No.” Sendak felt Lotor’s cheek heat up. “I- I actually liked it more than I thought I would.”

Sendak kissed the top of Lotor’s head. “You’re gonna be sorry later, when you have to sit on your throne, my emperor.”

Lotor scowled, then his eyes widened. “Fuck!”

“What?” Sendak asked. He was kind of ready to take a nap, honestly; the last week or so had been rather hectic, and he could finally sleep well with Lotor in his arms. 

“I have a meeting I have to get to,” Lotor said, struggling to get up. His pants were still pulled down around his thighs, making it rather difficult. And, Sendak noted with no small amount of satisfaction, he seemed to be a little weak in the knees. “And I don’t have time to change.  _ Fuck _ !” 

Sendak’s smirk grew wider. “What a shame.”

“You horny bastard,” Lotor grumbled, pulling his pants -the ones he’d come in (twice) -back up. Every single Galra at that meeting would be able to smell it, and they’d all  _ know _ . 

Sendak got up and pushed him back down into a sitting position on the bed, enjoying the way Lotor hissed a little. Lotor glared, and Sendak just smiled, before going to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Lotor’s face. 

He could go out in front of everyone smelling like sex, but no one else was allowed to see him this wrecked. 

Lotor sat still for him while he gently wiped all trace of Lotor’s tears and drool away, and while he kissed him. 

“I love you,” Sendak said quietly, when he finally pulled back. “Are you really alright?” He didn’t just mean about the spanking, either, but Lotor seemed to understand that.

He pressed his cheek against Sendak’s hand, nuzzling briefly before pressing a kiss to his palm. Lotor could be sweet when he wanted to be. “Yes, darling. Are you?”

“Better now,” Sendak said, helping Lotor stand. He kissed him again for good measure. “Just...don’t do anything too reckless, alright?”

“I will do my best,” Lotor said, “but no promises. Now, I really do have to go, so…” He stood, nudging Sendak gently out of the way, but Sendak just fell into step at his side.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you out of my sight again so soon? Besides,” Sendak said, reaching down to swat at Lotor’s ass -much more gently than before, but judging by Lotor’s hiss, he was still tender, “I want to watch you try to act like an emperor while you’re constantly being reminded of what a naughty brat you are.”

Lotor’s breath hitched. “I  _ am _ your Emperor,” he said, as sternly as he was able. “Don’t forget that.”

“Yes, my love,” Sendak said, opening the door for Lotor and ushering him out in the hall. 


End file.
